Under the Moon's Protection
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2019, Day Four: Mentor. All waterbenders share a special bond with the Moon Spirit. But some connections are stronger than others. Yue was the first to learn the secrets of the waterbender's heart, even before Katara admitted the truth to herself.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2019, Day 4: MENTOR**

_**Under the Moon's Protection**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Avatar: The Last Airbender _belongs to Bryke but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.

**NOTE: **

_Another interesting prompt. There were the obvious routes of going with older characters as mentors (Iroh, Gran-gran) or the more fun route of using younger ones (Sokka, Toph) but I then decided to go with a character who was both youthful and ancient, Yue. _

_Enjoy!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All waterbenders share a special bond with the Moon and Ocean Spirits. But some connections are stronger than others.

Katara never spoke to anyone, especially not her brother, about her bond with Yue, the Moon Spirit. She had felt it ever since the latter had assumed her new, celestial role during the siege of the North Pole.

They did not speak to each other often but when they did, Yue always found a way to bring the waterbender guidance and comfort. Katara found that she had another friend that she could turn to in her darker moments, and one with the advantages of ancient wisdom and a youthful soul.

And it meant much to the spirit that this waterbender had been her friend when she was still a human. She maintained links with all waterbenders she had cared about in the North Pole and the one Southern Water Tribe bender who had shown such courage and strength. Hers was a rare and valuable perspective and she made sure that Katara never felt alone.

Yue was also the first to truly learn the secrets of the waterbender's heart. She knew it even before Katara herself dared admit the truth. The Moon Spirit had watched in fascination as the banished son of the Fire Lord joined the Avatar's group and earned their trust. She had seen how much he shared in common with her friend and how both firebender and waterbender had each other's backs. She had watched as he helped Katara find closure for her mother's death, and how he supported and cared for her in every way that he could.

Yue watched in wonder as love blossomed between two former enemies, and her heart was full when she saw Katara happier than she had ever been. And she sensed Katara's pain when a sudden attack led to Zuko's capture.

They had been sent on separate missions, Aang off to finish his training with the guru, Sokka, Suki and Toph heading to the Earth Kingdom, and Zuko with Katara supposedly travelling to the Northern Water Tribe. But the Fire Lord's soldiers had gotten the better of them and Katara barely managed to escape.

She had to go into hiding for her safety but by the time the coast was clear, she had lost Zuko's trail. She wandered from town to town, inquiring, investigating, hoping, but getting no leads. She grew desperate.

"Please, Yue, please help me find him," Katara prayed fervently to her protector and friend.

And the Moon answered. In a rare conversation with a mortal, Yue spoke to Katara.

"They locked him up in a prison deep underground but they're about to transfer him to another facility," Yue explained, "He will be on a boat."

The waterbender knew at once what she needed to do.

But the Moon was not finished helping.

"Let me light your path," she added, and Katara was able to follow where the moon shone brightest across the sky, a silvery path to the middle of the sea, where a single, Fire Nation ship was unprepared for the onslaught that was coming.

Deep in the heavily-guarded cell, the firebender in chains looked through his tiny window and noticed something different about the night sky. The moon seemed to glow brighter than he had ever seen it do before.

And though he could not explain it, he thought he could hear the Moon Spirit speak to him.

"Have courage, take heart," echoed an ethereal voice, "Help is on its way."

So it was that the firebender found his faith in the Moon Spirit that night, even before a wave crashed against the ship and the door to his cell was destroyed by ice. He already knew in his heart who would save him and he thanked the Moon Spirit for the wonderful, worried waterbender who came running into his arms.


End file.
